At Gunpoint
by Sonar
Summary: Proto's thoughts as the puppeteer used his body in the GITS: SSS movie.


Gun to my head by Sonar

Disclaimer- Proto and the cast of Ghost in the shell are not my property. I do not sponsor them in any way, shape or form.  
Note: Takes Place in Ghost in the Shell: Solid State Society. This is in Proto's POV. It might be a bit ooc.

So it seemed like a simple task to keep an eye on the kids that were yet to be ID'ed right? Well, things don't always go as expected. I am usually just calm and collected on assignments. The kids wanted to see the seniors that were apparently being called their parents. It seemed all right as the kids were playing a bit.

I don't think I was even aware of what was to happen as I thought I heard the door open. I decided to go check out the noise when my cell phone goes off. I was expecting it to be one of the other officers giving their report so I didn't bother to bother to think that it would of been the puppeteer. I checked the number and then opened my cell phone.

I spoke," Hel--."

That was all I could say as my words were cut off. There seemed to be some noise and at first, I thought it was nothing. Then my body seemed to have a will of its own.

A voice said," You will have no control of your body so I can easily use you."

It was hard to even speak, and to call for help. I was frozen and yet my body moved a bit. My senses were not even responding as someone hacked into my sight. It was hard to really do anything but let my body be controlled by this person.

A voice said," I am the puppeteer."

I tried to get the attention of someone as the voice talked to me for a few minutes. I strained to get free but he would not break his hold on me. I found myself walking towards the door.

I thought," Please stop it."

I thought my cyber brain would be protected but it seemed that whoever got me had been able to hack into me brain pretty easily. He even went as far as using my vocal chords to lure the kids away. I want to stop it but I was not in control. After a moment, the door opened and the kids were able to get free. However, something seemed to have happened. Some of the kids were either asleep or passed out but it was hard to tell.

As the kids got away, my body seemed to be no where done with me. I was still in my steps and wondered why I was still alive.

I thought," Why am I still alive?"

A voice replied in my head," I only needed you to free the kids."

I wanted to gasp. This was clearly the puppeteer that Togusa could not stand. I realized that Togusa also had a daughter around the same age as most of those kids. What was going on? If I didn't get free soon, I would probably be dead. I did feel afraid at the moment and yet, it was hard to know what to expect. I had heard nothing as my hand was forced to move. It was my fault that those kids are gone. What am I to do now?

My arm moved slowly until my hand connected with something. My eyes were able to move a bit as the gun started to get into my grip. I pulled it out and it was loaded. There was no doubts about that.

The voice replied," Now you shall suffer in silence."

There was no evil laughter at all which someone would of expected. The gun was at my head and my hand was on the trigger. I could not close my eye lids as my hand was secured on the gun. With my finger on the trigger, I could be killed. If I had been Batou, he would of been swearing if he was stuck in the position I was in. I wasn't him though and this was not amusing at all.

It felt like I was standing for an eternity before the alarm finally went off. I was not even able to get to it but someone had noticed my situation. The door had been opened by another officer whom everyone was familar with. I heard a voice as it seemed that I could see normally.

"Togusa, we got an emergency.", spoke the older male's voice.

People were standing at the door. I think there was about five of them but it was a relief in a sense. No one dared to enter the room as a few more minutes had passed before Togusa and Batou had arrived. I wanted to say something that I wouldn't say but it would never happen.

Suddenly I said," I'm sorry sir but the kids..the kids are.."

I trailed off and Togusa looked angry.

"The puppeteer," stated Togusa.

After a few seconds, Batou came into the room and started to approach me.

Batou spoke," This is just a decoy. If he wanted to kill Proto, he already would of done so."

He was right about that much. He grabbed my arm with the gun and forced my body down. I made a noise of displeasure. No one likes to be hit to the ground. After that, it all seemed like a blur because I was on the ground. Batou inserted his cord into my neck and I gasped, head moving in surprise. After that, it was mostly a blur. Was I just lucky to live? I hoped that I never go through a moment like that as darkness claimed me. 


End file.
